It's Hastings, Spencer Hastings
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is a slightly AU-story. Spencer is in Radley and...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**It's Hastings, Spencer Hastings**

**Spencer is now in Radley. The place where she never thought she'd be. The place where Mona used to be too.**

It's in the middle of the night.

The room is dark. Spencer turn on her small pocket-flashlight so she can see. From under her bed she pull out a suitcase that nobody knows she keeps there.

Inside of Spencer's secret suitcase is a big combat-knife, two automatic-fire handguns, a black leather jumpsuit, her black high-heel boots and night-vision glasses.

Spencer put on the jumpsuit, attach the two handguns to her belt, put on her boots as well as the night-vision glasses, then she grab the knife and call out for help as if she was in serious pain. She pretends that something's wrong.

"HELP ME! What's goin' on? I can't move my body." screams Spencer in her best 'fake-pain' voice.

Soon an asian female doctor and a Radley security guard enter the room.

"What is seem to be a problem, Miss Hastings?" says the female doctor, named Juliet Lee according to her name-badge, speaking in her weird accent.

"Nothing! Have never felt more powerful." says Spencer as she swing her knife and stab the security guard and push Doctor Lee hard against the wall, knocking her out.

"Bye, losers!" says Spencer with a sassy smirk as she run out into the corridor.

Two security guards armed with assault-rifles step out from the shadows.

"Not so fast, Miss Hastings. Drop your weapons and return to your room. That way none of us need to get hurt, okay?" says one of the guards in a deep manly voice.

"I don't think so." says Spencer as she with perfect skill through her knife straight into the heart of one of the guards, killing him.

The other guard fire his rifle, but Spencer does rapid backflips and side-jumps, and manage to avoid the blast of bullets.

With high speed, Spencer draw one of her handguns and fire it. The bullets hit the guard in the face and he fall to the floor dead.

"Sorry, little cutie. Your stupid escape-thing ends here." says a male doctor as he suddenly step out into the corridor.

The doctor look at Spencer with a hard glare.

Spencer use both her handguns and fire. The bullets hit the doctor, but he doesn't die. Spencer didn't want to kill him though. She aimed at a place she knew would hurt, not kill.

"Don't call me little cutie, doctor. I'm Hastings, Spencer Hastings. 00X. Ready to kill all the freaks." says Spencer in a cold dark tone.

Spencer run along the corridor. Finally she reach the door. With a powerful ninja-kick she smash the door open and run out into the night.

"Bless my God...finally freedom!" exclaims a very happy Spencer.

Spencer spin around when she suddenly sense someone behind her.

"Return to your room, sweetie." says a security guard.

"No way!" says Spencer as she use one of her guns to kill the guard.

She grab the guard's cell phone and put it in her pocket.

"Don't touch me! My name's Hastings, Spencer Hastings. 00X. The girl no man can kill." says Spencer.

She run away and once she's far enough from Radley she use the cell phone she took from the guard and dial Aria's number.

"Aria Montgomery speakin'...who's there?"

"It's me, it's Spencer."

"Spencie? I thought you couldn't call me from Radley. What's goin' on?"

"I just escaped from Radley. Could you please come and pick me up. Me need a ride away from here. I'm about half a block north from Radley."

"Okay. I'll use Ezra's car. See you in a few. Team Sparia all the way. Nice goin' girl, breakin' out from Radley."

"Power to Team Sparia. I'll be here. See ya soon, Aria."

10 minutes later Aria arrive in Ezra's car. Toby is also there.

"Hi, Spence. Looks like you could use a ride away from here." says Aria with a cute smile.

"You bet I do need a ride. Thanks for helping me." says Spencer with a friendly smirk.

"Are you okay, Spence?" says Toby.

"Yes, I'm not hurt." says Spencer.

Spencer jump into the car. "Let's go! The doctors have probably called for police back-up already. Take me away from this place."

"Step on it, Aria." says Toby with a small friendly laugh.

Aria smash her foot hard on the throttle. The car rush away from the site at high speed.

Spencer look at her friend and boyfriend. With a huge sweet smile she says "Freedom...it taste awesome!"

"We're always here to help, Spencie." says Aria.

"You're never alone, Spence." says Toby as he give Spencer a kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
